1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to boots and more particularly concerns an internal liner for a sport boot.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Certain sports, such as walking, gliding or rolling sports require that a user utilizes boots having an internal lining; that is the case for hiking, skiing, snowboarding, roller skating, cycling.
The liner used within a boot must perform one or more basic functions, such as shock absorption, distribution or evacuation of humidity, thermal insulation, management of comfort of the user's foot and/or lower part of the leg, etc.
To perform this(these) basic function(s), the liner must be kept in contact with the foot. Generally, liners are made of foams of plastic materials, woven fabrics, layers of plastic materials or rubber, or of combinations of these materials. The liners thus made have a sufficient tensile strength, such that tightening means can bring flaps of the upper closer to one another and to tighten the liner around the foot.
An example is given in the document DE 919 088 which proposes a liner including a sole, an upper and means for tightening the liner on the foot. These tightening means include textile strips affixed to the sole or to the upper, a lace making it possible to exert tensile stresses on the strips to bring flaps of the upper closer to one another and to tighten the liner on the foot.
The necessity for the liner to have an upper and a sole that are sufficiently resistant to tensile stresses is a limitation for the choice of materials. It is not possible, with the known conventional liners, to select materials that might perform the basic functions better, but are not mechanically very resistant.